The present invention relates to a new distinct cultivar of Heliotropium, botanically known as Heliotropium arborescens. 
The new cultivar resulted from open-pollination of a proprietary Heliotropium arborescens seedling identified as ‘A260-1’ not patented. ‘A260-1’ has longer flower stems, a less branching character, and smaller flowers than the new cultivar. Seeds of ‘A260-1’ were harvested in 2001 and the new variety ‘Heliosil’ was selected in 2002 as one of the plants of this population. Breeder's code of the new plant is ‘D3235-1.’
This new plant is an annual. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The new cultivar ‘Heliosil’ is a compact variety that flowers throughout the Summer. ‘Heliosil’ was asexually reproduced by cuttings for 4 years now and trialled under different conditions in Europe. It has retained its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations and is firmly fixed. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.